Love, Battle And Lemon
by FI - Ethelope
Summary: Girl 1. Setelah pengembara panjang-nya selama bertahun tahun di dunia manusia, sudah saat nya bagi Naruto untuk menemui gadis di cintainya, telah menunggu kepulangan-nya sejak lama. NC-17 / Kumpulan One Shoot dan Two Shoot Lemon / Inspirasi : Love in DxD by Loki


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ichibumi

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Romance And Action

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Rossweise

 **Warning** :Typo, EYD, OOC, Lemon, One Shoot And Two Shoot, Bad Story.

 **Summary** : Girl 1. Setelah pengembara panjang-nya selama bertahun tahun di dunia manusia, sudah saat nya bagi Naruto untuk menemui gadis di cintainya, telah menunggu kepulangan-nya sejak lama.

 _ **A/N : Saya ingin memberitahu satu hal sebelum membaca Fic ini. Ini adalah sekumpulan Fanfic One-shoot dan Two-shoot berisikan adegan Lemon, Lime atau Adegan dewasa lain-nya. Jadi, otomatis juga Fanfic ini adalah Fanfic untuk 17 tahun ke atas meskipun Saya masih berada di bawah umur, lebih tepatnya, 16 tahun hehehe :v**_

 **Arc 1. Rossweise**

 **Dragon Shot**. Seseorang berarmor merah crismon, tampak menembakan sebuah energi berwarna hijau pekat ke udara, mengincar salah satu Dewa kepercayaan Scotlandia berasal dari salah satu Mitologi memegang kendali penting dunia, atau manusia menyebutnya Dewa Loki.

"Hahaha, hanya ini kah kemampuan dari Sekiryuutei, di agung agungkan itu?" Loki berucap, mempertahankan sebuah kekkai, untuk mem-blok serangan dari Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei. Salah satu iblis rinkernasi pemilik dari Sacred Gear Longinus, Boosted Gear.

"Belum selesai brengsek?" Perempuan, berambut putih semi ungu, menembakan serangan berupa unsur alam yaitu api. Loki tidak terlalu terkejut, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Loki merentangkan tangan-nya ke arah sumber serangan, untuk memblok api dari Bodyguard ayah dari para Dewa di Mitologi Nordik.

Loki, seorang Dewa memiliki ego tinggi terhadap gelar dewanya, sebab itu juga, Loki menentang dan memberontak dari Mitologi Nordik, setelah dia mendengar jika ayahnya, Odin akan ber-aliansi dengan Mitologi paling di benci oleh Loki yaitu, Mitologi Injil.

Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis sudah ber-aliansi membuat Mitologi Injil mendapatkan kekuatan penuh mereka. Dengan memberontak, Loki ingin menciptakan sebuah perang akhir zaman antara para dewa, itulah tujuan dari Loki kenapa dia berusaha membunuh ayahnya, Odin.

Loki melakukan ini sudah mempersiapkan secara matang, dia membawa serigala pembunuh tuhan atau di kenal sebagai Fenrir beserta kedua anak Fenrir yaitu, Skoll dan Hati, sedang di urus oleh Peerage Rias yang di dukung Peerage Sona, beserta utusan dari malaikat, Shido Irina.

Di sisi lain

Rias Gremory mengumpulkan energi Destruction-nya lalu, mengarahkan energi tersebut pada serigala, lebih kecil dari ayah mereka Fenrir. Himajime Akeno, seorang mantan Half-Malaikat Jatuh, terbang di atas, masih menyiapkan serangan berupa Holy Thunder, sebagai serangan andalan-nya.

 _Ciuuuu!..._

 _Rumble!... Rumble!... Rumble!..._

 _Baaaaanggggg!.._.

Kedua iblis cantik itu tersenyum sudah mengira bahwa Hati sudah kalah tapi alahkah terkejutnya mereka. Debu menghilang, menampilkan Hati masih dalam keadaan sehat sehat saja, sedang melaju, menggunakan taring-nya itu ke arah Rias masih dalam keadaan sangat shock.

"Buchou!..." teriakan dari Akeno langsung membuyarkan lamunan dari Rias tapi itu sudah terlambat karena, jarak antara dirinya dan Hati adalah 5 meter saja.

Sedangkan di sisi lain dari Rias, Sona beserta Tsubaki tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, selain menonton-nya dari jauh dengan ekspresi panik belum pernah mereka tunjukan di akhir akhir ini. Bukan bermaksud tidak menolong Rias tapi, jarak adalah masalah bagi mereka, apalagi Demonic Power sudah menipis, dua dari alasan itu.

 **Shinra Tensei.** Seorang mengucapkan kata kata itu, suara terdengar dari depan Rias, seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun, berambut pirang jabrik menggunakan jubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam di ujung jubah, lalu dalaman T-shirt putih dan celana panjang hitam.

Pemuda bermata aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh? Dia mempunyai mata ungu riak air di mata kirinya, lalu mata merah iritasi dengan 3 tanda koma memutari orb pada bagian tengah mata.

 _Shusshhh!..._

 _Baammm!..._

Di sekitar Rias tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain terlejut. Secara misterius, tanpa ada hujan dan badai, Hati terpelanting ke belakang sejauh 100 meter dengan kecepatan, bisa di bilang sangat cepat sampai mendarat tidak elitnya.

Pemuda itu menghilang lagi, kali ini tempatnya adalah, sekumpulan remaja berpedang dari Peerage Rias, yaitu Xenovia Quarta dan Kiba Yuuto beserta utusan dari gereja, Shido Irina sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk membunuh satu dari kedua anak Fenrir, Skoll.

Pemuda tersebut muncul di atas Skoll namun ada sesuatu di tangan pemuda tersebut, sebuah bola spiral biru berputar secara acak yang dia arahkan pada bagian punggung Skoll. **Rasengan**

 _Duaarrrrrr!..._

Dalam sekali menghentakan bola spiralnya, Skoll meraung keras menahan rasa sakit di punggung, saat serangan si pemuda membuat Skoll menghantam tanah cukup kuat, sampai di mana, sebuah kawah berisikan tubuh Skoll terjelembab di sana.

"Siapa dia?" Azazel, sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, sedang menatap anak didiknya bertarung melawan Loki, bertanya entah pada siapa. Seorang kakek bermata satu atau bisa di kenal sebagai Dewa Odin tersenyum kecil. "Heeeehhh kau memutuskan untuk kembali sekarang, Gaki"

"Anda mengenalnya, Odin-dono?" Sirzechs Lucifer, duduk di samping Odin sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa pemuda sudah mengalahkan Hati tanpa menyentuhnya, tiba tiba muncul di arena pertarungan, tanpa ada satu orangpun menyadari keberadaan-nya.

"Ohh anak nakal, Sirzechs. Karena kita adalah aliansi, kurasa tidak masalah untuk memberikan informasi ini pada kalian" Azazel dan Sirzechs di sana menaikan alisnya bingung. Informasi apa yang di maksud oleh Odin sebenarnya.

"Apa maksud anda, Odin-dono?" Odin tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah akan ku ceritakan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan Dewa atau sejenis makhluk Supranatural lain namun, bukan itu informasi dariku, jika Heaven mempunyai kartu Joker, Dulio Guisaldo maka, Nordik mempunyai Uzumaki Naruto sebagai kartu Trump selain kartu AS kami" pernyataan dari Odin langsung membuat kedua petinggi Fraksi itu terkejut.

Jika benar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Odin maka, kekuatan Naruto tidak perlu di ragukan lagi bahkan, bisa mereka lihat sebelumnya, Naruto mampu mengalahkan Hati dan Skoll dengan sangat mudah.

Odin yang melihat wajah terkejut dari Sirzechs dan Azazel menyeringai kecil. "Lihat, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto kali ini" Odin menunjuk ke arah pertarungan.

Line Break.

"Ce... Cepat sekali" Kiba, sebagai seorang Knight mempunyai kecepatan Dewa benar benar shock atas apa yang dia lihat itu. "I-Itu terlalu cepat" sama halnya dengan Kiba, Xenovia si pemegang pedang Durandal-pun berpendapat demikian.

Kenapa Xenovia mengatakan ini? Sebelumnya, dia melihat datang-nya Naruto menolong Buchou mereka tapi secara tiba tiba, Naruto muncul di atas Skoll dengan Rasengan di hantamnya.

"Dia juga sangat kuat" Irina setuju sebab, Skoll sejak pertama pertarungan di mulai, mereka tidak bisa memberikan satu goresanpun pada Skoll bahkan setelah memberikan tebasan menggunkan pedang terbaik mereka masing masing.

Setelah memberikan pelajaran pada Skoll, Naruto kembali leyap entah kemana tapi, satu detik kemudian, suara dentuman membuat hampir semua orang di sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

 _"Ti-Tidak mungkin"_

 _"Ini mustahil"_

 _"Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya"_

Bisa di lihat, keadaan Fenrir sudah berada 50 meter dari tempat sebelumnya yaitu, tempat para anggota dari Tim Vali, sedang mempertahankan ketua mereka, sang Hakuryuukou sedang di obati oleh Asia Argento, setelah Vali Lucifer, terkena robekan taring Fenrir pada perutnya.

"Dia mampu membuat Fenrir seperti itu" keturunan dari Yokai monyet paling terkenal, sekaligus bawahan terpercaya dari Dewa Indra, Sun Wukong, terpekik kaget. "Bahkan kita tidak melihatnya" Stray Devil Rank SS, mantan seorang Yokai Nekomata melanjutkan orang sebelumnya bernama Bikou.

Dia adalah Kuroka, kakak kandung dari Toujou Koneko.

Line Break.

Dari sisi yang berbeda, tepatnya seorang Sekiryuutei, Hyoudo Issei sedang bertarung habis habisan melawan Loki dengan bantuan oleh salah satu Five Dragon King, Tannin, sudah tampak kelelahan, apalagi dia masih belum 100% bisa mengendalikan Balance Breakernya

 **"Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost"** suara dari Ddraig meningkatkan kekuatan bagi Issei terus memompa sampai Issei mengumpulkan sesuatu di tangan-nya. **Dragon Shot.**

 _Ciuuuu!..._

 _Baaaaannngggg_!...

"Hahahaha sungguh menyedihkan kalian semua" Loki tertawa keras menghina Issei serta Tannin, meskipun Dragon King itu hanya melepaskan bola api beberapa saat untuk membantu Issei memberikan celah.

"Rasakan ini bedebah!" saat dalam mode Balance Breaker, Issei bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat, seperti sekarang ini, dia meninju Kekkai ciptaan Loki meskipun itu percuma.

"Kau sebut itu pukulan? Akan ku tunjukan pukulan sebenarnya"

 _Clang!..._

Loki mendorong Kekkai nya membuat Issei sedikit terdorong lalu Loki melesat sangat cepat ke depan Issei.

 _Buaggg!..._

 _Shusshhh!..._

 _Baammm!..._

 _"Issei-kun!"_

 _"Issei-senpai!"_

 _"Ise-kun!"_

"Rasakan ini Dewa sesat" tapi naas bagi Bodyguard Odin bernama Rossweise itu, saat dia ingin menggunakan serangan-nya, Loki terlebih dahulu menyerang Rossweise menggunakan sihir dalam jumlah sedang, namun mampu membunuh Highclass Devil jika mengenainya tetapi memang itu kenyataan-nya. Rossweise membulatkan mata tanpa bisa menghindar lagi.

 _Baaaanngggg!..._

"Hahahahaha~ mati kau jalang!" Loki tertawa keras mengira Rossweise sudah wafat. Iblis muda, teman seperjuangan dari Rossweise termasuk Peerage Rias sedang melihat keadaan Issei benar benar terkejut dengan itu.

"Yare yare, itu tadi sangat berbahaya jika mengenainya" suara di balik debu langsung menjadi perhatian mereka semua termasuk Loki sendiri.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sana" Rias bertanya kaget, pasalnya, terakhir kali Rias melihat, Naruto masih berada di depan Vali. "Bukankah dia yang telah menolongmu, Buchou" Rias mengangguk atas jawaban dari pertanyaan Akeno.

"Ka-Kau!..." suara sedikit terbata bata Loki tunjukan. "Kau masih mengingatku setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu? Ingatanmu boleh juga, Loki" setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah Naruto sedang menggendong Rossweise ala Bridal Sytle, dengan kepala Rossweise berada di leher Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan menggangu rencanaku haah?" pertanyaan murka dari Loki di balas kekehan kecil Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini atau aku harus menghajarmu, seperti saat di Valhala dulu, Loki" bukan-nya menjawab, Naruto malah membicarakan topik lain.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?, Fenrir, Hati, Skoll, buat dia tidak bisa bernafas lagi"

 _Auuuummmm!..._

 _Auuuummmm!..._

Ketiga serigala pembantai tuhan itu, melesat secara bersama sama dari ke tiga arah, yaitu Naruto sedang menggendong Rossweise. "Nee, bisa kau turun sejenak Ross-chan?" di Valhala, hubungan antara Naruto dan Rosswese ada sepasang kekasih, tapi, setelah kepergian Naruto dari Valhala membuat Rossweise tak kuasa menahan kepedihan itu sampai di mana, dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Da-Dari mana saja kau, hah" suara kecil dari Rossweise mengandung kekesalan membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku mengerti kau sedang kesal sekarang, tapi aku akan menjelaskan setelah ini" tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Naruto melempar Rossweise tinggi ke langit, lalu merentang kan tangan-nya ke arah Hati dan Skoll. **Shinra Tensei**

Gerakan Skoll dan Hati berhenti di tengah jalan sampai...,

 _Shusshhh!..._

 _Shushhh!..._

 _Baaammmm!..._

Sekian detik berlalu, Skoll dan Hati terpental ke belakang, hasil dari jurus Shinra Tensei Naruto. Dari telapak tangan Naruto, dia mengeluarkan 2 tongkat hitam sepanjang 100 cm lalu melemparkan-nya ke arah dua anak Fenrir itu.

 _Jleb!_

 _Jleb!_

 _Auuummm!..._

 _Auuummm!..._

Tinggal Fenrir perlu Naruto urus sekarang. "Kemarilah anjing nakal dan kita lihat, seberapa kuat kau bertahan" Naruto merentang tangan-nya ke atas sampai sebuah energi berpijar biru membentuk bintang 3 sisi. **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken.**

Jarak semakin mendekat antara dua makhluk itu. Naruto memiringkan lengan-nya lalu mengarahkan Rasenshuriken-nya pada taring, yang di katakan taring pembunuh tuhan.

 _Suuinggg!..._

 _Kaabboommm..._

Naruto menyeringai, terus mendorong Rasenshuriken-nya pada taring milik Fenrir. Walaupun Naruto akui, taring Fanrir bisa di bilang adalah satu satunya, objek berhasil selamat dari Rasenshuriken-nya tapi, bukan berarti Naruto berhenti sampai disini.

 _Auuummm!..._

Fenrir berteriak kencang saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di taring-nya karena, serangan Rasenshuriken Naruto adalah sel sel dalam taring. "Dan ini yang terakhir, serigala jelek" Naruto kembali menekan kekuatan-nya sampai berlahan tubuh Fenrir terdorong ke belakang dan...

 _Baanggggg!..._

Meskipun tidak patah tapi, Naruto berhasil membuat Fenrir terpental ke belakang dan meledak bersama dengan Rasenshuriken yang Naruto ledakan.

 _Tap!_

Naruto menangkap tubuh Rossweise dengan aman dan tenang.

"Di-Dia mampu mengalahkan Fenrir" Azazel bersama dengan Odin mendelik kaget, musuh yang tidak bisa di kalahkan murid didikan-nya, mampu di kalahkan oleh Naruto. "Hoooo seperti yang di harapkan olehmu, Gaki!"

"Dia berada di tingkat berbeda dari Valkrie Valhala, aku meragukan dia manusia" Sirzechs pun sama seperti Azazel.

"Maafkan aku Ross-chan" pertama Rossweise mengetahu kekasih sudah lama pergi, benar benar sangat terkejut padahal posisi mereka pada saat itu dalam ke adaan tidak menguntungkan.

"Sebegitu mudah kah, bagimu mengatkan _'maafkan aku'_ atas apa yang telah kau lakukan itu?" Naruto tersentak kaget, saat Rosswese menengok ke arahnya, beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulus Rossweise.

Naruto terdiam tidak mengetahui jawaban selanjutnya. Hatinya sangat perih, melihat seseorang di cintainya menangis, dia seakan sudah menjadi laki laki brengsek, padahal Naruto mengakui itu benar apa adanya.

 _Ciuuunnggg!..._

Lamunan Naruto buyar, di saat dengan sengaja, Loki menembakan laser namun, Naruto sudah tahu itu. Menggunakan kecepatan seperti biasanya, dia berpindah ke tempat Issei sedang di sembuhkan oleh Asia.

 _Baaangggg!..._

Menurunkan Rossweise dan gendongan-nya, Naruto menatap Loki tajam. "Jadi itu jawabanmu Loki, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bergerak kali ini"

"Hahahaha~ memang kau siapa manusia ren-"

 _Buaagggg!..._

Loki melotot sempurna, karena pukulan telak mengenai perut Loki, membuat Loki terjun ke bawah. Naruto tidak membiarkan itu, dia merentangkan tangan-nya ke arah Loki. **Ban'so Tennin.**

Tubuh Loki Naruto tarik ke arahhnya lalu...

 _Jleb!_

 _Cough!..._

Tongkat hitam menusuk telak perut Loki dan. **Nigendo**

Semua kecuali Odin melotot sempurna di saat, Naruto menarik jiwa Loki tanpa adanya kesulitan sama sekali.

Proses selesai dan ini adalah akhir dari perjuangan Loki.

Naruto menghilang muncul di depan Odin, menunduk ala kesatria. "Tugas selesai, Odin-sama, bolehkah saya izin undur diri?"

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri dan berhentilah memanggilku formal"

"Baiklah Jiji, bolehkan aku pergi?"

"Kau tidak menemui kekasihmu?" Naruto terdiam, kemudian menengok ke arah Rossweise masih menundukan kepalanya, dia tahu Ross-chan nya sedang down sekarang jadi, dia akan menemuinya jika sudah waktunya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu lagipula, mana mungkin aku di inginkan"

"Baiklah, Naruto, aku mengizinkanmu" Naruto tersenyum, kemudian melemparkan kunai cabang tiga ke atas, sebagai media Naruto teleportasi.

 _Grap!_

Entah sejak kapan, Rossweise memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dengan isak tangis bisa Naruto dengar cukup jelas. "Ap-Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Naruto masih terdiam, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh gadis Valkrye itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto menengok ke arah Odin di balas anggukan kecil dari Odin. Menghiraukan pandangan Kagum, Maniak dan Shock, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan merah bersama dengan Rossweise di pelukan-nya.

Line Break.

 _Shinggg!..._

Menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu, dia teleportasi ke sebuah Apartemen bintang 5 di dunia Manusia. "Maafkan aku!" gumanan lirih Naruto mampu di dengar baik oleh Rossweise masih memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, seberapa sakit saat kau meninggalkanku?" Naruto mendengar penuturan dari Rossweise, langsung memeluk kencang Rossweise sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyesal dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Ross-chan!" sekali lagi, Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Di saat aku sudah mengerti apa itu arti kata 'pacar' yang selalu ku idam idamkan, pada saat itu, aku merasa di khianati oleh impianku sendiri" Rossweise masih menggunakan baju perang-nya, semakin mendekap Naruto kedalam pelukan-nya yang di mana, Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuh Rossweise.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku" sebenarnya Rossweise tidak se kesal ini, dia sudah sangat senang kekasihnya datang sebagai penolong baginya tapi, tetap saja, dia tidak bisa mengurangi emosi selama ini dia tekan yaitu...

...Kerinduan.

Dia sangat merindukan surai pirang Naruto, cengiran bodoh Naruto dan apapun yang berhubungan Naruto. Dia merindukan itu sampai, kerinduan berubah menjadi kekesalan di saat sang kekasih hanya mengucapkan 'maafkan aku' setelah berpisah lama.

"Apa sebegitu bencikah dirimu padaku" Rossweise terdiam, dia tidak menyangkal jika dia hanya sedikit kesal saja, tidak membenci Naruto. Jika dia sampai mengatakan itu sampai membuat Naruto pergi untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun juga.

"Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu" Naruto tidak terkejut, jika Rossweise membencinya, itu adalah kesalahan bagi Naruto, dia tidak bisa mencegah kenyataan yang ada. Naruto melepaskan pelukan-nya, membuat rasa tidak rela Rossweise.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan mengatakan ini tapi, ini sudah terjadi" cinta memang mengerikan sampai membuat manusia terkuat seperti Naruto down. "Tapi, aku akan lebih benci lagi jika Naruto-kun pergi untuk kedua kalinya"

Apa ini, perasaan lega merasuki tubuh Naruto yang belum belum ini dia rasakan. "Be-Benarkah?" nada bicara Naruto sedikit bergetar. "Emm, apa aku harus mengatakan untuk kedua kakinya" Rossweise tersenyum manis, kemudian mengusap sisa sisa air matanya.

 _Grep!_

Dengan ekspresi bahagia, Naruto memeluk Rossweise lalu di balas pelukan hangat dari Rossweise. "Arigatou, aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi perbuatanku dahulu" kepala Rossweise mengangguk di samping kepala Naruto.

"Aku telah mengunci ucapanmu, Naruto-kun!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan-nya. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk tidur, waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam" Rossweise mengangguk pelan.

Skip Time

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Tokyo, dimana Naruto tinggal. Setelah menerima misi jangka panjang dari Odin berupa menyelidiki sesuatu yang penting, Tokyo adalah kota Naruto pilih untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah dapur, untuk memasak sesuatu sampai melihat, Rossweise menggunakan handuk, bisa di tebak, dia sudah selesai mandi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Rossweise kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, di saat Rossweise akan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Rossweise yang terkejut, hanya bisa berdiam membiarkan Naruto memeluknya.

"Biarlah seperti ini Ross-chan, aku masih sangat merindukanmu" gumanan lirih Naruto masih terdengar jelas oleh Rossweise. Dia mengembungkan pipinya. "Mou setidaknya, biarlah aku berganti pakaian, Naruto-kuhhh~" sebelum Rossweise menyelesaikan ucapan-nya, desahan erotis meluncur mulus dari mulut Rossweise saat Naruto menghirup belakang telinga Rossweise.

"Ap-Apa yang s-sedang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" Naruto tidak menjawab, seakan sudah menjadi candu, Naruto terus menghirup aroma dari sabun anggur yang di pakai oleh Rossweise.

Naruto mengembalikan badan Rossweise sedang memerah sempurna, antara malu dan sedikit terangsang. "Kau tahu Ross-chan, aroma tubuhmu benar benar membuatku kecanduan" wajah Rossweise kembali memerah total mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

"Apa yang ka-emmu" dengan segera, Naruto memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium Rossweise. Rossweise yang terkejut, hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, membiarkan Naruto terus mempermainkan mulutnya.

Dia sedang reboot atas keajadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Otak pas pasan-nya masih menunggu reboot untuk mengerti atas kejadian ini.

Naruto terus mempermainkan lidah-nya dengan kucupan kecupan ringan pada bibir mungil Rossweise masih dalam mode Reboot.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 **Reboot Succes... Booting Complete?**

"Eemmhh..." Rossweise sedikit memberontak dengan sedikit mendorong dada Naruto namun, tenaga Naruto terlalu besar bagi Rossweise, sebab itulah, dia hanya bisa pasrah sebab dorongan-nya tiada arti bagi Naruto.

Naruto memegang pergelangan Rosswese, kemudian mendorong-nya sampai menyentuh tembok tanpa melepaskan ciuman-nya. Entah nafsu dari mana datang-nya, melihat tubuh Rossweise hanya terbalut oleh handuk saja membuat darah Naruto mendesir ingin melahap Rossweise sekarang.

"Emmhh enghh Naru mmhh"

Naruto tidak membiarkan jeda bagi Rossweise untuk berbicara tapi, pada saat Rossweise membuka mulut, lidah Naruto langsung mengobrak abrik isi mulut Rossweise membuat sang empu merasakan sensasi menggelikan di sana.

Melepaskan tangan-nya di pergelangan tangan Rossweise, kedua tangan Naruto berpindah posisi ke pipi Rossweise agar wajah cantik Rossweise dapat terangkat sedikit. Mata sayu dari Rossweise benar benar membuat Naruto lebih agresif lagi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Eeemmm!?... "

Rossweise kembali memukul dada Naruto saat stock nafas miliknya hampir menjapai batas maxium karena ciuman panas ini. Mengerti maksud dari Rossweise, Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya sampai benang saliva sebagai pengait antara Naruto dan Rossweise.

"Huh huh huh emmuu~"

Belum selesai Rossweise bernafas, Naruto kembali mencium Rossweise dengan ganas bahkan tangan Naruto sudah menyusuri ke ketiak Rossweise membuat-nya mendesah atas perlakuan Naruto mengusap ketiak Rossweise.

Kali ini Rossweise tidak melawan, dia membalas ciuman Naruto meskipun tidak se-ahli pemuda kuning itu. Naruto tersenyum dari balik ciuman-nya, merasakan tenaga dari Rossweise terakan terhisap, Naruto mengalungkan tangan-nya pada pinggul Rossweise sedangkan Rossweise sendiri meletakan kedua tangan-nya di bahu Naruto, sambil berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan pada tinggi Naruto.

Ciuman terus berlanjut, kedua sejoli itu terus bertarung menggunakan lidah mereka, seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Sebelumnya, bibir Rossweise sudah Naruto ambil cuman pertama pada kencan mereka, Nauro merindukan ini, dia rindu pada bibir pink milik Rossweise.

"Engghh~ Na-Naru Ahh!"

Ciuman Naruto tidak sampai di sini saja, dia menggeser kepalanya ke bawah dari menghisap dagu Rossweise lalu turun ke leher jenjang Rossweise dan menghisapnya, menciptakan bercak merah bahwa Rossweise hanya milik Naruto seorang.

"Ahh~ Ahh~"

Rossweise mendesah saat Naruto memberikan juluran lidah pada leher-nya. Tidak ingin menganggurkan kedua tangan, Naruto melepas lilitan handuk yang di pakai sang kekasih hanya menyisahkan CD berwarna ungu berenda beserta bra sudah mulai Naruto buka sewarna dengan CD.

"Ka... Kau ahh~"

Menggunakan ke lima jari, Naruto menyusuri paha Rossweise sebelum berhenti di vagina Rossweise lalu menggesekan Vagina kekasihnya lembut sudah mulai becek itu. Tubuh Rossweise menggeliat menahan nikmat dia alami sekarang,

"Ahh! Ahh!"

Tangan Naruto terus bermain, dia tidak menghiraukan betapa tersiksanya Rossweise menahan nafsu sudah meledak ledak padahal Naruto hanya bermain di vagina dan leher saja tapi sungguh, Rossweise tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa nikmat ini.

"Ahh~ Naruhhhh ja-jangan menggigitnya uhh!"

Rossweise meremas rambut jabrik Naruto karena, dengan di sengaja juga, Naruto menggigit kecil puting merah muda dari Rossweise menciptakan sedikit rasa geli tercampur setengah sakit.

"Te-Terus Naruhhh"

Naruto menyeringai kecil mengetahui permainan-nya mampu membuat seorang Rossweise agresif. Naruto menghentikan aksi mulut dan tangan-nya dan berhasil membuat Rossweise menatap Naruto kecewa.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu memposisikan tangan di lutut Rossweise sedangkan tangan satunya sebagai penangga bagi leher Rossweise. Dia terpekik kaget saat Naruto menggendong Rossweise ke pelukan-nya lalu melangkah ke kamar milik Rossweise.

Line Break.

"Eemmuu!..."

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Rossweise tidur dengan CD sudah Naruto turunkan sampai ke lutut sedangkan Naruto berada di atas tubuh Rossweise. Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya gara gara kekasih sudah lama di rindukan itu.

"Mmmhh! Ahhh!"

Dari balik ciuman-nya, Rossweise mendesah kencang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh payudaranya lalu meremas lembut tapi mampu membuat Rossweise mendesah hebat kali ini. Naruto memelintir puting Rossweise secara berkali kali dan setiap gerakan tersebut, di sanalah Rossweise menjerit hebat.

"Ahh~ Ohh! Naruhh-kuhhnn"

Naruto terus meremas, memelintir, dan menarik payudara Rossweise. Menghentikan aksi nakalnya, Naruto memandang wajah ayu Rossweise sedang mengatur nafas terengah engah itu.

Ciuman Naruto menurun, dia menjilat di bawah dada lalu turun ke bawah tepat di pusar Rossweise sedang berputar putar di sana kemudian turun lagi ke Vagina Rossweise.

"Aahhhh! Ouhhhh! Naruhhh"

Tanpa adanya rasa jijik, Naruto menghirup aroma memabukan dari vagina Rossweise lalu menjilatnya sampai ke dalam. Sensasi pertama yang Naruto rasakan adalah aroma parfum dari dalam benar benar menyengat. Ternyata, Rossweise menjaga kebersihan vagina-nya dengan baik.

"Le-Lebih cepat ahh~"

Seperti kata ucapan Rossweise, Naruto menjulurkan jari tengah-nya membombardir vagina Rossweise sampai dia merasakan kedutan dari dinding vagina Rossweise.

"Ahhhhhhhmmmh~ keluaaaaarrr~"

Keluarlah air surga yang langsung Naruto telan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Naruto suka ini, dia menaiki ranjang untuk menghadap ke arah Rossweise sedang terengah engah setelah organism untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yare yare, kau sudah keluar? Padahal aku hanya memberikan beberapa sentuhan saja, Ross-chan" Rossweise mendelik tajam. "Kau yang melakukan ini padaku, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menuntaskan-nya" meskipun ada rasa malu di hati Rossweise meminta ini tapi, dia sudah termakan oleh nafsu lagipula, apa salahnya meminta _'ini'_ pada calon suami sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lepaskan bajuku" Rossweise terpelanjat kaget. Apa melepaskan baju? Selama dia hidup, dia belum pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun kecuali pada Naruto seperti apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

Rossweise mengangguk lalu mulai merangkak ke arah Naruto. Mulai dari T-Shirt, celana panjang sampai boxer sudah Rossweise lepas. Dia sungguh tertegun melihat penis Naruto berukuran cukup besar menurutnya, sepanjang 15 cm. Wow gak tuh? :v

"Permainkan menggunakan mulutmu Ross-chan" Rossweise mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengikuti arah perintah Naruto. Dia mengulurkan lidahnya ke ujung penis lalu berputar putar di sana.

"Ssshh terus lakukan itu Ross-chan"

Tanpa menunggu sebuah perintah untuk kedua kalinya, dia mengulum ujung penis Naruto, lalu menyibakan rambut miliknya yang menutupi wajah agar kegiatan-nya tidak terganggu.

Rossweise terus menaik turun-kan kepalanya menggunakan tempo sedang tapi sudah cukup membuat Naruto mendesah merasakan nikmat pada juniornya.

Rossweise melepaskan kuluman-nya menyisahkan saliva yang terhubung dengan penis Naruto sebelum memainkan lidah-nya di telur kembar Naruto. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Rossweise, Naruto tahu itu tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri juga, Rossweise sudah seperti seorang pelacur murahan yang sangat ahli melakukan ini.

"Ssshhh jangan hentikan itu, Ross-chan"

Rossweise terus memberikan service pada penis Naruto selama 10 menit mulai dari kuluman, jilatan, tidak jarang pula Rossweise menghisap ujung penis Naruto.

Tangan menganggur tidak bermanfaat bagi Rossweise, dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari penis Naruto di gantikan oleh tangan tangan lembut Rossweise. Dia menyentuh ujung penis kemudian turun dan menggengam penis besar Naruto lalu mengocoknya.

Naruto kembali mendesah nikmat. Ada rasa sedikit bangga di saat lontaran pujian dari Naruto di tambah melihat Naruto mendesah atas perbuatan-nya. Rossweise tersenyum manis, dia tidak menghentikan kegiatatan-nya berupa mengocok penis panjang naik turun.

 _Tap!_

Rossweise meanatap Naruto penuh akan tanda tanya, kenapa Naruto menghentikan-nya padahal Rostsweise sudah merasakan ada sesuatu akan di muntahkan penis Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan-nya, dia mengelus pucuk kepala Rossweise.

"Sekarang kita ganti posisi oke!" dalam kondisi sekarang, bersikap selayaknya anak kecil adalah sikap patut di coba termasuk pada Rossweise sendiri. Dia mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perintah Naruto yaitu menindih tubuh Naruto dengan cara terbalik menghadap langsung pada penis panjang kesukaan-nya itu.

"Naaruuhhh! ahhh! ouhhh!"

Sensasi tersengat listrik Rossweise rasakan saat kelima jari Naruto bergerak masuk dan berputar putar di pintu surga milik Rossweise sampai dia menemukan gumpalan daging sebesar biji jagung atau bisa di sebut clitoris, titik paling sensitif dari Rossweise. Tangan Naruto mulai memainkan aksinya fengan mengosokan secara berlahan clitoris dari vagina Rossweise.

"Aahhhh! Apa yang ka-kau sentuh itu Naruhhh ohhh, ja-jangan berhenti!"

Begitulah reaksi Rossweise, dia adalah gadis terbilang polos jadi, dalam arti sex, pengalaman masih sangat minim dia miliki bahkan sudah terbilang belum pernah melakukan-nya. Naruto melakukan ini terus menerus membuat Rossweise mendesah nikmat.

Setelah merasa sedikit boring di area itu itu saja. Naruto membuka lebar bibir vagina lalu menjilatnya dari atas ke bawah bahkan lidah Naruto sampai menyentuh bagian dalam dinding vagina Rossweise.

"Akhhh! Akhhh Kumohon jangan berhenti uhhh!"

Di posisi Rossweise sendiri, dia tidak bisa fokus untuk mempermainkan penis Naruto yang di sebabkan oleh sang kekasih membuatnya begini. Air liur mengalir di bibir Rossweise. Dia tidak bisa menahan-nya sekarang. Dalam satu kali jilatan clitoris, dan terjadi lagi kedutan lama yang terulang kembali.

"Aahhhhh keluarrrr Naruto-kuuunnn!"

Rossweise mendesah sedikit berteriak. Dalam 20 menit berhubungan seperti ini, sudah dua kali pula Rossweise organisme. Tapi ini masih belum cukup, Naruto sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sperma-nya, dia akan mengeluarkan di dalam rahim Rossweise nanti.

"Bherhenti Ahhh! Ak-Aku sudah sangat lelahhhh!"

Naruto sudah gila sekarang, dia tidak memperdulikan keluhan dari Rossweise karena hanya ini menurut Naruto untuk melepaskan kerinduan selama ini dia pendam. Maka dari itulah, dia akan membuat Rossweise merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Ahh~ Ahh!"

Naruto masih terus memainkan vagina Rossweise. Bahkan, bisa di lihat, Rossweise hanya memejamkan mata berusaha menimati sambil mengulum ujung penis Naruto berlahan turun ke bawah. Dia tidak menyangka, penis Naruto mampu menyentuh tenggorokan-nya.

"Mmmhhh ahh~"

Desahan Rossweise tertahan oleh sumpalan dari penis Naruto. Itu lagu yang sangat indah bagi Naruto, desahan erotis Rossweise sudah membius Naruto sampai ke tahap terbuai.

"Eemmmhh~ uhhmm!"

Mengikuti irama jari Naruto, Rossweise mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dalam tempo lambat agar jari Naruto tidak keluar dari _'markas'._ Mata Rossweise membulat sempurna karena Naruto menambahkan satu jari lagi mengaduknya menciptakan adanya sedikit rasa peris di dalam.

"Eemmm! Kuhhh!"

Dia tidak ingin mengecawakan Naruto dengan dia merintih. Jari yang masuk di vagina Naruto berjumlah tiga, tapi beruntung. Naruto tidak memasukan jarinya lebih dalam lagi. Jika tidak, maka selaput dara akan terkoyak di waktu dini.

"Ahh! Ahh! Enghh~"

Rossweise memainkan lidahnya pada penis Naruto sedang dia _'makan'_ itu. Nafsunya sudah kembali memuncak, persetanan dengan Odin yang ingin menemuinya untuk melihat Rating Game. Dia tidak akan menghentikan ini.

"Kyaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?"

Rossweise menjerit sakit, saat dia merasakan anusnya di masukan sesuatu yang Rossweise sudah tahu yaitu jari dari tangan kiri Naruto. Rasa panas dan geli mendominasi lubang anusnya setelah beberapa kali gerakan maju mundur dari Naruto.

Dua lubang sudah terisi oleh jari Naruto dan dua kenikmatan pula di peroleh oleh Rossweise. Ini pertama bagi Naruto merasakan penisnya berdenyut denyut di mulut seksi Rossweise. Dengan segera, Naruto menambahkan satu jari lagi pada vagina Rossweise membuat gadis Valkrie itu menjerit lalu melepaskan penis Naruto.

"Ahhhh~"

Rossweise mendesah yang di sebabkan oleh jari Naruto menyentuh clitoris nya untuk keluar. Menyuruh untuk Rossweise bangun dari posisi-nya untuk menghadap Naruto, dia langsung mencium bibir si gadis.

"Ahhh~ enghh!"

Rossweise menerima serangan Naruto dengan senang hati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Naruto duduk di ranjang sedangkan Rossweise duduk di pangkuan Naruto sampai rudal besar tersebut menempel dengan dinding vagina.

"Ahh~ Te-Teruskan"

Naruto mengulum puting merah muda dari Rossweise sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada sebelah kanan dari Rossweise. Tidak membiarkan tangan kanan untuk menganggur, dia memegang penisnya sendiri lalu di gesekanlah penis itu pada vagina Rossweise.

"Ahh~ Penis mu ughh!"

Naruto memasukan ujung penis sampai menyentuh clitoris Rossweise membuat gadis bermata biru itu menggeliat geli. Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir pada puting Rossweise lalu menatap Rossweise tengah menatapnya menggunakan tatapan sayu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk hidangan utama, Ross-chan?" pertanyaan dari Naruto di balas anggukan bertanda setuju dari Rossweise. "Lakukan sesukamu Naruto-kun, aku adalah milikmu sekarang" Rossweise tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi putih Naruto.

Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Rossweise untuk tidur. Lalu membuka paha Rossweise cukup lebar. Naruto membungkuk 5 cm dari wajah Rossweise lalu memasukan berlahan lahan penis-nya.

"Eaahhh! Ahh!"

Ini gila, hanya 1/4 penis masuk ke dalam sudah membuat Rossweise menggeliat geli dan mendesah seksi. Naruto terus menggerakan pinggulnya tapi semakin dalam semakin keras pula rintihan sakit dari Rossweise terdengar.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah wanita yang kuat jadi, tahan sebentar oke!" Rossweise memegang kedua pipi Naruto. "Lakukan dengan lembut, Naruto-kun. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan-nya" Naruto tersenyum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rossweise untuk bergulat lidah.

Dalam sekali hentakan pinggul, Rossweise menjerit pelan yang tertahan oleh ciuman itu dan air mata mengalir menahan sakit di derita oleh area kewatian-nya. Rossweise menggelengkan kepalanya akibat sakit dia rasakan lalu kaki melingkar ke pinggang Naruto.

"Sssttt tidak apa oke, sakit hanya terasa beberapa detik saja" Naruto mengusap air mata Rossweise. "I-Ini sakit Naruto-kun" dia terisak pelan. Naruto meremas pelan dua gunung kembar Rossweise, tidak jarang pula dia memelintir puting Rossweise membuat yang punya mendesah dan melupakan sakit yang ada.

Beberapa menit melakukan ciuman, Rossweise mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memberikan tanda untuk Naruto bergerak. Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat tapi ini sukses membuat Rossweise mengeluarkan liurnya karena nikmatnya itu.

"Ahh~ uhhh~ jangan berhenti ahh~ ahh!"

Seperti kata kata dari Rossweise, Naruto terus menggerakan pinggulnya menggunakan posisi Misionaris, posisi tahap awal dalam hubungan sex. Posisi termudah dan simple menurut Naruto.

"Sshhh~ Ahh! Terus sayang ahh!"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Bagi Naruto, desahan erotis dari Rossweise menjadi bahan bakar tersendiri untuk melakukan ini lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Ohhh~ ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku menggunakan kata sayang, Ross-chan"

Oke, sekarang Naruto mulai bingung, sejak kapan Rossweise bisa semanis ini bahkan panggilan untuk Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu adalah Baka-Kirroi membuat Naruto naik darah dan menjahili Rossweise tapi siapa yang menyangka jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ba-Baka-Kirroi ahh~ Naruhhh!"

Berlahan namun pasti, Naruto terus menaikan tempo permainan-nya membuat Rossweise terus mendesah. Dalam 10 menit permainan di lakukan NaruRoss, kedutan kecil Rossweise rasakan di dinding vagina-nya, Naruto merasakan itu dan...

"Kyyaaaaa keluaaarrr!"

Air cinta dan darah merembes dari vagina Rossweise. Nafas gadis valkrie itu tersedat sedat sudah mencapai batas-nya tapi ini tidak bagi Naruto masih dalam keadaan Overpowered baik tenaga maupun kekuatan penisnya.

"Engghh~"

Naruto mencabut penisnya membiarkan cairan dari Rossweise keluar penuh dari _'tabung'_ nya. Padahal Rossweise baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya tapi, keringat sudah membasahi tubuh membuat mau tidak mau dia harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau masih kuat, my honey?" Naruto menatap Rossweise sudah tampak lelah seperti sedang bertarung melawan Highclass Devil dengan menghabiskan tenaganya. Rossweise membuka matanya menatap Naruto sayu. "Sudah ku bilang sejak awal, aku adalah milikmu, Naruto-kun. Jadi lakukan sesukamu asalkan kau bahagia"

"Baiklah" Naruto mengambil satu bantal lalu menempatkan bantal tersebut di samping Rossweise. Dengan satu kali menggeser, tubuh Rossweise sukses terbalik yang di mana, pantat Rossweise menantang ke atas akibat bantal mengganjal di pinggul bawah Rossweise, sedangkan wajah Rossweise menatap ke arah sisi kanan.

"Ini masih sangat sempit" Naruto memasukan batangan-nya pada vagina Rossweise dari belakang mirip seperti gaya Doggy Style. Ini benar benar sempit, padahal bukan pertama kali penis Naruto masuk.

"Berikan kenikmatan itu padaku, sayang" menggunakan posisi ini sangat ampuh bagi Rossweise untuk menikmati permainan meskipun tenaga Rossweise sudah terkuras habis atau dengan kata lain, sama sama menikmati.

"Tentu saja, sayang" Naruto tidak tahu ide apa yang muncul di kepalanya tapi, dia rasa ini patut di coba. Yah posisi ini tiba tiba berada di pikiran bejatnya.

"Mmmmhhh"

Desahan Rossweise tertahan oleh selimut yang dia gigit bahkan tangan kanan-nya mulai memainkan payudara sendiri begitu bernafsu padahal dia baru saja mengalami orgasme.

"Mmmhhh vaginaku ahh~ kau terlalu kasar ughhh Naruhhh~"

Persetanan dengan kasar atau lembutnya, Naruto terus bergerak sangat ceat dari biasanya membuat vagina Rossweise tersakiti namun ada rasa nikmat di sana.

"Enghhh ahh!"

Naruto menarik tangan kanan Rossweise untuk memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk bangun lalu mencium ganas leher berkeringat Rossweise. Gigit, hisap dan jilat adalah aktifitas sedang Naruto kerjakan sekarang.

"Engghhh hah hah ahh!"

Rossweise terengah engah menghadapi ciuman Naruto tidak bisa dia imbangi. Melihat payudara menggoda Rossweise terpantul pantul akibat gerakan mereka, Naruto meremas melon Rossweise.

"Mo-More Naruto-kun ahh! Hhhh~"

Naruto menarik kedua puting Rossweise kemudian memutarnya secara serempak kekiri dan kekanan. 45 menit berlalu, Naruto sama sekali belum mengeluarkan apapun tapi tidak untuk Rossweise sudah keluar sebanyak 2 kali dalam 45 menit.

"Ross aku akan keluar"

Inilah yang di tunggu sejak tadi, selain kuat dalam hal power, Rossweise akui Naruto juga kuat dalam urusan ranjang seperti ini.

"Ahh~ aku juga sayang, tunggulah ohh~"

Naruto memalingkan wajah Rossweise untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan...

"Mmmmhhhh enghhh~"

Jutaan sperma membanjiri rahim Rossweise. Sensai hangat mengalir dari kemaluan Rossweise dan itu adalah sensai terbaik yang pernah Rossweise rasakan selama ini. Rossweise membalikan tubuhnya namun belum mencabut penis Naruto dari vagina indah Rossweise.

Mereka berdua ambruk dengan Rossweise tertidur di dada bidang Naruto. "Jangan lepaskan ini please, ak-aku masih ingin menikmatinya" Naruto mengusap kepala Rossweise. "Dasar valkrie nakal" senyum Naruto.

...Bersambung...

Aaarggggggg ini terlalu di paksakan dan sangat garing sama sekali tidak asem.

Ini adalah fanfic referensi saat saya tidak mempunyai ide untuk Fanfic Immortal dan UNP, sebenarnya saya membuat fanfic ini dari 2 minggu yang lalu, karena fic ini adalah fanfic referensi jadi yah gitulah, tidak menentu juga kapan saya menulis dan update.

Untuk Next Girl saya Voting sampai 24 jam paska Fanfic ini di publis...

 **Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Yasaka**

 **Uchiha Mikoto**

 **Serafall Leviathan**

 **Katerea Leviathan**

 **Uzumaki Kushina (Incest)**

Saya sengaja memberikan vote sudah berumur terlebih dahulu tapi jika ini kurang di sukai, saya akan menggantinya.

Tadinya saya akan memasukan Venelana tapi kurasa cukup sulit untuk di lakukan, apalagi dia ibu dari Sirzechs dan Rias, kurang tepat saja begitu ahahaha~ alasan tidak masuk akal.

Gabriel, di anime DxD Season 1 - 4 dia belum menunjukan wujudnya kecuali saat di LN, jika saya membuatnya, akan sulit untuk membayangkan wujud dari Gabriel dan tentu saja senpai tidak bisa menikmati cerita, bukan begitu?

Ada chara DxD lain sudah berumur yaitu Griselda Quarta tapi yah begitu, alasan yang sama dengan alasan kenapa Gabriel tidak saya masukan.

Oke kurasa sampai di sini, kesibukan saya di Real Life cukup padat satu minggu terakhir jadi saya mohon maaf jika update fic Immortal dan UNP sedikit telat, Senpai~


End file.
